creadorhistoriasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Todos en sock
ya amanecia en la concentración todos se quedaron mirándo asia donde estaba jude yo no me podría cre lo que veian mis ojos entoce jude cuando abrió los ojos se asusto pero cundo me quítelala capa se sonrrojo entonces mak dice prima... dulce: holo mark mark.: hola yumiko : quítate de ensima de mi futuro novio dulce .:umm jaja kevin: que eeeeee acaba de pasar aki tu prima le acaba de dar unbuen beso a judey este le acorrespondio dulce : ahora mi caballero de ojos rojos quiere aserme el favor de no volverse a tapar su presiosa cara de príncipe que tines jude.como dese muy leyd , pero ahora podría levantarse la damma mas llinda que conozco de ensima mio plis dulce. claro jude kevin : nos podeis esxplicar que paso aki dulce si un momento entoces me asecque ayumiko y la coji de la camis , como tu vuelvas a decir que jude es tu futuro novio , te las veras comigo ,mpero la próxima vez no sere tan blanda como hoy , entendido oye atodo esto donde esta hermana que nolaveo . ences dulce cjio acelia y empeso a judgar con ella ….. mark: veréis jude y mi prima se conocesn des de niños el equipo: y porque se puso a si con yumiko dulce : porque solo yo puedo besar a mi principe jude. hay dulce, tu también me gusta marceline : dulce patosa y los adicho de forma indirca pero se lo has dicho, buno que se le va hacer sele via venir des del campamento en el orfanato , dulce. oy tonta , jude : no eres toda mi vida mark.: cuídamela bien cuña esntoces aparecen nuestros padres , entoces jud la dea la cabeza y dice buenos días Vanesa may como están , entoces Vanesa rope a llorar y lo abraz , jude dismi pensábamos que habis muerto cuando el asidente aque en la india , mai ven a ki y saluda a jude , mi tio dijo no se si es el , entoces mi tia dijo jude canta la canción que cantavas de niños para aniamar a la gente jude lacanto entoce mis tii lo abrzo y le dijo lo siento bi el asite y no sabia creer jude: lo pasa olvidado my : sigue siendo el mismo niño tierno de ase tiempo , porsierto y el anillo de compromiso pa cuando jude , duece se son rojaro entce l padre de jude dice asi que ella es dulce , mi hijo no paraa de hablar de ti a todos horas , jude se sonrojo demasio parecía un tomate , entocess jude infla los cahete y le da la espalda a su padre entoce el padre le d ice que se dela vuel ta entonces Vanesa dices veis lo que ahveis conseguido ustedesdo , entoces el pader de jude comenzó a contar asta tres a la tres se lanzo sobre jude y empezó a aserle cosqui llas y jude no pudo evitar empzar a reirr y reir……...entoces el padre de jude dice venga a nuestra casa a pasar el finfeaño y siempre que quiere pueden ir acon jude no hay problema en que vayamn tos …..ntoces nos dirijiamos acasa de jude cuando mark nos encotro poe rl camino y nos dijo que asi por aki le dijimos que buscavamos la casa de jude porque el nos hbabia invitado a una pool party , mark espern akia mi tioy luego vmoa guntos entoces llega mi ti y mi tia y dice que aseis aki vayan ala fiesta dulce ya esta lli con jude slo faltna por llegar us tedede y las chica a en la entrada kevin. esta es a casa de jude mark. yo dije lo miso la primer ves ahora venga vamos ya dentro van a jude y adulce alegando entces dice jude estamos aki entoce el no repondio y se fue con dulce entoce dice el pade jude fue a cura la pierna de tu prima que mi sobrinita y so un tratada entoces ya de vuelta asi la pisna dulce coje de la amno a jude y dice jude vamos a tu cuarto quiero decirte algojud evle... dulce :m juude quiero perder mi virguinida conntigo jude.: dulce esta segura dulc. : si complestamente jude : estav bien vamos amoicuarto en lahabitación jude jude: oh dulce me vengo dulce. jude sigue por fa no pares ya terminaron se diron un baño en la bañera y s fueron ala pisiina entoces dulce dice mi vida me apetece una piña cola da y una macedonia de frutas , jude selo tri entoces , nelly dice acompañame un mmento a adentos la chia termino de comer y fue entoces dice haste esta pruba se la ase y le da positivpo dulce se emciono y va a tener unos o una beebe con el amor de su vida , mi padre me oyo y mi madre dijeron , pero dulece tu esta loca , yo le dije si pero no lo voy atener sola se lo dire a jude dada que es el padre mi madre dijo dulce que histe con jude yo le conte entoce jude entra y mi madre dice hola nuero mi padre solo quería matarlo , nelly le esneña la pureba aami padre yo selo dijo amijude pero antes de so mi padre me dice dulce tenemos que irnos del país ya asi qu e jude coje tus mletas todo lo importante , tu te vienes ….